


You Smell Like Coffee and Taste so Sweet

by Roseflame44



Series: Prucan week 2016 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, PruCan Week 2016, matthew is an artist, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseflame44/pseuds/Roseflame44
Summary: Prucan week 2016  day 2- Classic AusOne small no name coffee shop holds so many memories for Matthew and Gilbert.





	

When Matthew came into the coffee shop Gilbert stopped what he was doing. The Prussian was working there as his first high school job and honestly it had its perks. Like this, every time Gilbert worked he got a free coffee or drink of his choice or in most cases he gave his free drink to his ridiculous boyfriend who loved sweet things. 

When it was autumn and school started there were always a lot of kids who came in and out. Some stayed and hung out in the shop or out on the small patio, their chattered filled the small space alongside the warm smell of coffee and pastries that hung in the air. When Gilbert worked in the autumn Matthew hung around the coffee shop, doing homework and sometimes people watching. The Canadian drew many of the customers in the shop, when Gilbert got to see his book it was filled with smiling faces of teens like themselves as they sat around and chatted with friends, other pages showed those who were deep into homework or older people tapping away at their computers, concentration  
expressed in the faces of the people on the pages who where frozen speaking into their phones. There was soft looking pastels of still life when the shop was near empty. Gil's favorite, however, were the ones he saw of himself drawn with such care and attention to detail he was amazed. Matthew always blushed and stuttered, stumbling over his words when Gilbert praised his work.

When Matthew wasn't drawing and Gilbert wasn't working due to a lull in the rush of people they talked. Gilbert joked with Matthew and the blond happily quipped back. Matthew smiled whenever Gil gave him sweet teas and peppermint flavored coffees that satisfied his sweet tooth perfectly. Gilbert always grinned and blushed deep red that spread down his neck and up to his ears when Matthew kissed his nose or cheek. 

Other employes joked around with the two as well, some with boisterous laughter when they realized Matthew could be far dirtier than Gilbert others stood stunned when the words sunk in after a dirty joke come from the blonde rather than their fellow worker. After they regained their senses they'd always be more endeared to Matthew and Gilbert would watch with a subtle, sappy smile as he watched them all trade jokes. 

When winter came and the flavors of the season changed and new tastes came out he would give Matthew those. He practiced the mixing and always asked how they tasted, some were better than others. When a gingerbread concoction made its way onto the board Matthew was one of the first to try it, his nose crinkled and he almost shoved the drink away in disgust, commenting on how it tasted horrible and disgraced the name of gingerbread. Others, like the classic hot chocolate and peppermint made him laugh and when the two kissed Gil always told him he tasted like candy canes and Hershey's kisses.

On days Matthew didn't come in due to his own work or because he had too much homework and not enough time to do it all Gilbert always made it a point to save him a pastry and a tall coffee with a silly joke written across the cup for what would no doubt be a long night of studying and little sleep. Matthew was always so happy when he saw his dork of a boyfriend waltz into his room after a shift, smelling like a mix of everything he had made that day and the two worked in comfortable silence. 

When the two were together on their days off Gilbert still treated Matthew to coffee and they walked home. They spent lazy days in the living room of one of their houses, sprawled across the couch watching whatever they wanted. Sometimes Matthew sleeping on Gilbert's chest other times Gil on Matthew's. Whichever way it turned out both of them were happy.  
When high school ended and collage started they didn't always get to spend as much time together as they wanted, but when Matthew could he came to the coffee shop. He'd wait till Gilbert got off work and would drag the white haired boy off to a simple pizza date. When the night ended Gil would kiss Matthew on their front steps like teens on their first real date. 

Even after Gilbert stopped working at the little shop he'd still treat Matthew to home made coffee in the morning and silly little notes and funny little scribbles. Matthew in turn would make breakfast for Gil if he had to leave before the other and would leave notes in under the plates in his looping cursive and cute little doodles of birds and animals. 

They were happy and that little coffee shop often saw them there on dates long after they left college behind. It would always hold so many sweet memories for the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hah another day down! I love coffee shops especially since I hang out with my friends at one when we can. So here's a sweet little story. Also I make Matthew not so innocent when he jokes and it will surprise everyone since he's this quiet artist type but can tell the dirtiest jokes ever. Like sometimes they get so bad that Gil turns red and has to look away.
> 
> Comments are always really awesome!  
> Find me on Tumblr- Snowyowlrose


End file.
